Doctor I'm Sick
by YourLavenderLace
Summary: What would happen if a sick businessman checks on his Doctor girlfriend when he gets sick? Ok Let's see. this FIC IS NOT SUITABLE FOR READERS BELOW THE M RATING DIVISION!


**Doctor I'm Sick**

**By**

**Your_Lavender_Lace**

**Though I hope I do, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**It's owned by the GREAT Tachibana Higuchi.**

**Cheers to all hope you enjoy reading!**

**Ahm before that YOUNG ONE!**

**This fic is quite perverted since it's rated M so please young one, back off.**

**Don't risk you innocent minds for this; wait till you're in the legal age. **

Natsume a twenty-seven year old business tycoon is currently in his office in the Japanese version of the Empire State Building. He is so busy with work that he forgot about eating his breakfast and lunch. Well mind you it's already 12 midnight and he hasn't taken anything yet even a cup of coffee. So he decided to call it a day and went home. Due to being worn out he just took a bottle of water and drank it down and slept.

In the morning, Natsume tried to rise from bed and when he did; his sight was spinning like a wheel. But then he forced himself up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. His house help prepared the food and he ate them all. After eating he still felt bad and ill. So he decided to get an appointment with the doctor.

"Who's the doctor that I'm going to contact?" he thought for a while and poof!

"What am I thinking?! My girlfriend is a doctor. Shit I think I'm getting dumb every minute if I don't eat."

Then he thought of his girl. Dr. Mikan Sakura. A very beautiful and sexy woman. She has a petite body and an innocent face. Her breasts are big though her body is not wide. Her long legs are shaped perfectly and her but complements her boobs.

He imagined the last time they fucked. _"Oh god heavens!" _ Oh that was one hell of a shag! They even did it in different positions in the different areas of his office. Yeah man, in his office. And before they had the final go, his secretary came in with loads of paper works but they didn't mind and continued in the hot love scene. He's so lucky with his girl cause she could be formal and kinky if need. And man she's wet when he touches her there. He went on day dreaming till he felt his manhood hurt.

He touched it and was amazed on how big he got just by imagining her. Well how much more when he sees her latter.

He went back to his room and took his phone and dialed her number.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello." _Oh how sweet her voice could be!_

"Hey."

"Oh hey Natsume. Aren't you supposed to be preparing for work now?" she said in a sugar coated voice

"I'm sick honey so sick." He said with double meaning.

"Ahw my baby is aching huh? What can mommy do to ease you pain?" she said teasing.

"Do me honey."

"What would mommy do baby?" she said acting innocent.

"Fuck me hard mommy. Cause you make me go so hard."

"Oh really baby? I so sorry mommy isn't there at the moment. Oh baby."

"Ugh mommy it hurts you know?"

"Oh my baby is so damn horny huh? Mommy too is. I'm wet on my panties now baby."

"Really mommy? I'm hurting much. Really" he said in a very horny tone.

"Ugh baby. Ugh! Ugh!"

"Mommy what are you doing?" he said in a teasing way.

"I'm trying to relieve my pain baby. Fingering and teasing perhaps? Hahahha" she said boldly

"Ahw mommy you're so damn horny! What a doctor?"

"Want to relieve your pain baby?" she said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah much." More seducing tones

"Follow what mommy says ok?"

"Sure horny mommy."

"Imagine my hands are your hands ok?" "Put it in your boxers, I know you not in your pants yet."

"You guessed that right mommy. So after putting it in my boxers?" he said innocently

"Rub it softly dear really softly."

"Ugh, mommy you're good. Oh! Ugh! Shit!"

"Watch your mouth baby that's bad. Ugh!"

"Ugh mommy you're still fingering? Ohow! Ugh it's so hard mom!"

"Yeah baby. Now masturbate and let's blow it together."

"Yeah mommy!"

"Ugh! Oh baby! Ugh! This is great uh!"

moans of self pleasure were heard over the phone until the two cummed in such act.

"Oh honey, I think I got to go to your clinic to have myself personally checked."

"Yeah honey better do. Cause I want you to check me out too. " _Oh a seductress huh? Mind as well try her again now._

"Ok babe I'll be there."

Not long enough Natsume reached his girl's clinic. He peeked at the glass part of the receiving are of the clinic and saw nobody inside. He opened the door and went through it then grabbed the door after it. (Well actually the clinic is a two door one.) The other door has no more glass panel much to his dismay. _Man! I'm not shy to fuck my girl in public cause I know we're so damn good!_

He opened the door stepped in and in there he saw his girl seated on the table practically waiting for him. Her legs are crossed giving him a clearer view of her almost covered legs and her breast are overflowing from her low neckline shirt. Then to top it all, her trusted long white Doctor's coat.

Due to what he saw Natsume licked his lips and stared at his woman pervertedly. Instead of touching Mikan he sat on the visitor's chair to tease her.

"Oh doctor I'm fucking sick."

"Oh really boy? Are you?" she went down from the desk and stood in front of him, intentionally revealing her heavenly bust.

"Yeah so sick." He said while licking the exposed part of her breasts.

"Uh! Let me check which part of you hurts." Then she opened her legs and sat on his lap. Then stated touching his face as if examining him. Then it moved lower and lower and lower till it reached hi tummy.

"Oh baby. You need to lie down now so I could check you better." She whispered in his ears seductively. Then she pulled him to the clinic bed for patients.

Then again she pressed his tummy. "Oh its not here boy." "let me go a little bit lower ok?"

"My fucking, horny pleasure doctor." He said while massaging the reachable breast he could have.

To the abdomen. "Oh I feel like I'm going nearer honey."

"Yeah you are baby. Now go."

"Oh impatient are we?" then down to his arousal.

"Ugh doctor that's it. Ugh, ugh ,ugh!"

"Shhh… dear you might disturb the other clinics"

"Do me babe. Ugh!"

"Let's se if I can." Then she went on top of him and sat on his aching groin.

"Ahhhhhh! Babe you're such a tease."

"Really baby?" then she rubbed her wet vagina to his arousal (mind you there a still clothes ok?!) then she lowered to his level and captured his mouth in a torrid kiss. Taking advantage of the situation, Natsume inverted their position so he's the one on top.

"Ah baby." He murmured between kisses. Then he went down to her neck and gave her hickeys while in the process removing her clothes while she did his. His wet mouth traveled down to her right breast and sucked it hungrily while his hands we're squeezing and teasing the other. That act made his Mikan moan with pleasure and arced her body in the process.

After pleasuring the right breast Natsume moved to the other and did the same.

"Oh baby! Wuh! Oh, oh, ah, ah…" she moaned with much pleasure as she felt the burning sensation in her body. While doing her breast his hands found the sweet spot of Mikan's body. He played with the white undies and stroked her womanhood which earned him a soft scream from Mikan.

He removed her underwear and played with it before inserting a finger to it. He pushed it in and out and then he stays for a while then does the movement again.

"Ugh baby, you're so wet." Natsume said as he licked his finger. Then he kissed Mikan to make her taste herself. While lip locking he continued to insert two more fingers and pumped harder.

"Ahhh…Ahhh…ahhh… Natsume you're so unfair. Can't we just do it in 69?" she said in between screams. "Please baby." She purred as she rubbed his rock hard penis and removed his black boxers.

"Oh honey you're so damn good. Oh baby, huu! Ugh!" he moaned and half screamed in indulgence. "Fine baby let's do it sixty-nine" then he rotated and faced Mikan's wet pussy while Mikan was face to face with his groin.

Mikan started stroking then squeezing in softly till it reacted to her touches.

"Ugh! Babe, make me flow now." Natsume ordered with fluid stains on his face due to his act of licking Mikan's wet organ.

"My pleasure baby." She gave him and hand job which resulted to a cum shot on her face. She licked the tip of the penis of her lover and cleaned it spick and span. Then after licking she proceeded in sucking it whole.

"Oh! You hungry babe?" he teased her after her felt her bite his organ softly. "Wuu! Babe, go on. Fuck! I'm so lucky to have you." Then he indulged himself to licking and biting more of her female skin. After a short while they both exploded in each others mouth.

"Oh fuck you Natsume! That was thick. Shit! I thought I would drown."

"Fuck you more babe. You taste like strawberry. FUCK!"

"Yeah? So fuck me now babe fast and hard."

"Yeah let's see if you can walk after this." He rotated and came face to face with her.

"Oh now I know why girls say that they orgasm just by the sight of your face, cause I just did."

"Ugh babe? Really?" he said with a seductive grim on his face.

"Yeah I just did hon, harder and thicker than usual." She laughed a soft one.

"Ready honey?"

"More than ready." They locked at each other's eyes and lip locked. Natsume stood with his knees and placed Mikan's legs on his waist, opening her thighs widely. Then he entered her in a flash and pushed hard and more.

"Ahhhhhh! Babe! Shit faster, faster!" Mikan yelled seductively

"Ugh impatient baby." He said grinning "Well here I come." Then he pushed faster and harder. They were yelling, moaning and more.

"Natsume fast, fast, fast, hard, hard" Mikan commanded as she arched her body to deepen the insertion. They were on that fucking dance when Mikan's assistant went in the room naked and with cum stains on her body. She was followed by a man who grabbed her back out after she placed some files in her table.

"Doctor Mikan, here are the recent records for the month."

"Ugh hey babe let's just do it outside, they're also busy here." The man said as he fingered Mikan's assistant in front of them. Mikan and Natsume didn't stop what hey are doing but they just looked at the man and woman who went in.

"Bye doctor." The other pair went out but after a sec the assistant's head was seen by the door.

"Ahm doctor, he's a father of the 6 year old patient here, they're scheduled for a check-up latter after you fuck Mr. Hyuuga." She said with a grin on her face.

"Ok Ichi." Mikan said in reply. "So they are fucking in front of a kid? Oh Ichi is so damn horny like us."

"Oh well she's just like her kinky boss." Then her attention was driven back to her lover

"Ugh! Natsume, that was so damn hard!"

"Yeah that's how you make me dear."

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!"

"Fuck you bitch!"

"Oh fuck you bastard." Then after a few strings of insults and fucking words combined with harder pushing and pumping, the couple reached unreachable heights.

Natsume's body was covering Mikan's without removing his penis from her vagina. They were both panting hard.

"Oh doctor I'm sick!" Natsume whispered in her ear.

"Really honey? You just stained my sheets you know that?" she replied in between sighs.

"I really am."

"Oh poor baby." She said in a fake comforting face and rubbed his back.

"Honey marry me!"

"Oh so bossy are we?"

"Yeah cause I don't want others to get a taste of you. You're mine and mine alone."

"Sure thing baby. Cause I also want to be the only woman who would orgasm just by the sight of you face."

"So is that a 100% yes?"

"Let's see if your performance in the comfort room is worth it." She said in a sexy grin.

Natsume removed his organ from hers and carried her to the comfort room inside her clinic.

And there we heard loud strings of insults, fucking words, moans and yells of pleasure.

"Ugh Natsume Fuck You!"

"You bitch! Ride on!"

"I'm doing it you know!"

"Now up baby, up!"

"You bastard I'm so gonna marry you!"

"Yeah cause we belong babe. We belong!"

"Oh yeah now shut up and fuck me harder!"

"Ugh! Ugh! Feel that mommy!"

"Yeah Baby go, go, go!"

"You noisy seductress!"

"Oh you Hard Fucker!"

"Oh Fucker huh? Take this you bitch!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I lOve It Natsume! FUCK!"

"_Oh what a sexy way to spend a sick day off the office!" Natsume said to himself after a lot of rounds of love making. "Have a sexy day everyone!"_


End file.
